Thunder
by iMissa
Summary: Yuuki was the sin and he, Zero, the sinner. And no matter how much he pushes her away, she always comes back.


**Dedication: EJ, amante del Missa, here's your **_**final **_**Christmas gift-fic. Hope you enjoy it, babe. I love you.**

**Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned VK, Zero and Yuuki would be together by now.

* * *

**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder

* * *

Lightening flashed, illuminating the sky a brilliant white before a loud boom followed it, and beside him, Yuuki trembled.

Zero glanced at the hazel-eyed female; Yuuki was afraid of thunderstorms. He thought that he was possibly the only person to know this, because the Chairman obviously didn't, if he was making them go out in this weather.

"Y-you know, the Day Class girls would be c-crazy to come out in this weather," Yuuki told him, teeth chattering. She was wearing a thick coat, but she was leaning against cold stone, arms wrapped around herself for heat.

"Yeah, I know." Zero told her, but knew that it was of little comfort, because the Day Class's crazy fan girls would _choose _this exact weather to try and take advantage of maybe, perhaps, the Guardians would be in their dorms.

But they weren't, like they both would like to be; no, instead they were under the overhang of one of the buildings, barely protected from the rain due to the fact that it was also windy.

"Zero," Yuuki pointed out, but the silver-haired male's sharp eyes had already noticed the girl crouching along the wall.

"Goddammit," Zero swore, and then added another choice word as Yuuki walked out into the pouring rain. Sighing, Zero followed her, wondering to himself _why, WHY was Yuuki so stupid? He could've handled the fangirl, honestly._

"Yuuki!" He yelled, but she ignored him, already almost to the girl.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He said at the same time Yuuki did, and Yuuki was ignoring him again, focusing her attention on the girl while Zero focused his attention on Yuuki.

"I--I just wanted to see them!" Said the girl, and Yuuki sighed, tucking some of her soaking wet hair behind her ear.

"Go back to your own dorm, _right now_, and _warn _the other girls that yes, the Guardians ARE out so you guys better not try anything funny."

"Yes, Yuuki-san." Sulked the other girl, and she began to trudge her way back to her dorm.

"Che, stupid girl." Zero muttered, but Yuuki didn't ask to see if he was talking about her or the other girl.

"Come on, Zero." Yuuki muttered wearily, and they both turned around, stopped only by a familiar voice--one that Zero seriously _did not _want to hear at the moment.

"Kiryuu." Then, in a much nicer tone, "Yuuki."

'Bastard.' Zero greeted back in his head.

"Kaname-sama." Yuuki replied back, smiling.

"Yuuki is wet, and most likely cold. You should head back to your dorm." Kaname smiled back at her, then, when Yuuki nodded and turned to Zero, Kaname glared at the younger male.

"C'mon," Zero murmured, taking Yuuki's hand and pulling her along, smirking inwardly when he felt the murderous stare on his back.

He dragged Yuuki back to her room, ordering her to take a bath because he could feel her shivering. Yuuki nodded, and Zero himself took a shower, then got into bed.

Rain pounded incessantly at his windows, and he shifted in his bed as thunder rumbled, close by.

His door opened, and Zero already knew who it was.

"Zero?" She called softly, and in answer he shifted over, making more room for her. Yuuki crawled into bed next to him, cuddling up to his side. He breathed in, smelling her shampoo. "You're not hungry, are you?"

Her head turned to him, and an image flashed in his mind--him, hovering over her, forearms right near her head, body pressed intimately against hers, Yuuki pressed flush against him, both of them in his bed.

Quickly, Zero shook his head; his human side was taking over, more so than normal, and Yuuki wasn't making it any better. Then again, when _hadn't_ she? She always tempted him too much, both with her blood and her body.

No, that wasn't true; there was more to it than that. Her blood, her body, her soul, her warmth, her smile, her kindness…

_I want these warm hands and this kind smile._

Yuuki was the sin and he was the sinner.

Everything about her beckoned to him, to each opposing side he had. Human and vampire. Boy and man. His duty _to _her and his love _for _her.

"Zero?"

"I'm fine."

Yuuki looked at him worriedly, but Zero stared at the ceiling, refusing to be tempted by those chocolate brown irises, and so Yuuki nodded. "Okay." She whispered.

She was hurt by his indifference, he could tell.

He seemed to be hurting her a lot.

Her hand moved beneath the covers, finally finding his, and she grasped it. She was shivering.

He turned to her then, his human side beating his vampiric side, and he held her to him, tucking her head beneath his chin-- she was so small-- and putting his arm around her waist.

Yuuki snuggled against him, and though her damp hair began to seep through his white shirt, he paid no mind to it; Yuuki's happiness eclipsed everything else.

In the thunderstorm, with the rain pouring outside his window, lighting flashing and illuminating his room a dull white occasionally and the thunder crackling in the sky, the two bodies inside of Zero's room slept on, unknowing of anything else but each other.

* * *

So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder

* * *

**A/N- Short, and fluffy. I think my muse might be back, huzzah! Anyway, I scanned through this quickly, but I gotta go, so I apologize if there are any mistakes I didn't see. Reviews are love.**


End file.
